


Always, only you.

by cathcer1984



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Pining Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:57:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17901119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles loves his boyfriend. His boyfriend does not like Derek.*Derek wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly why Brian hated him.Derek was hopelessly, selfishly in love with Stiles. And unlike the pack, and Stiles himself, Brian knew it.





	Always, only you.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a thing I saw on pintrest.

Stiles’ new boyfriend is nice, he’s funny and gets along with the pack. Except Derek, he hates Derek. 

“I don’t get it!” Stiles flung his arms up in the air. “Why doesn’t he like you? You’re great, Der.” 

Shrugging, Derek said “maybe.”

“Hey,” Stiles turned to him voice gentle. “You are great. Brian just can’t see it, yet.”

“Or he doesn’t want to.” Derek gave Stiles a half-smile. “It’s okay, Stiles. As long as he doesn’t try to stop us being friends I don’t give a fuck what he thinks about me.” 

“It won’t come to that.” 

*

Derek had seen the way Stiles was around Brian. Stiles was besotted, he could argue and flirt with Brian simultaneously. Brian kept up with Stiles’ mind and the way he kept jumping from one topic to another with no connection between. 

When the pack was altogether Derek watched as Brian laughed with Scott over stories of Stiles as a kid. He got on with Malia and kept up conversation with Lydia. The Sheriff liked Brian because he was a police officer’s son, like Stiles, and studying to be a lawyer. Brian _was_ smart, and he was funny and kind. He did get on with Stiles’ friends. 

But Derek could also smell his jealousy when Stiles would talk to Derek in a corner so Derek wasn’t left out. Derek could see the moment Brian had enough and he would join them, placing his body between the two of them. 

Brian would clench his fists and grind his teeth when Derek would reach out and touch Stiles. Brian didn’t know about the supernatural. He didn’t understand that it was pack instinct for Derek to scent Stiles. 

Though Brian had no problem when Scott would sling an arm over Stiles’ shoulder. Or when Isaac pressed against him for a hug. Derek wasn’t an idiot. He knew exactly why Brian hated him. 

Derek was hopelessly, selfishly in love with Stiles. And unlike the pack, and Stiles himself, Brian knew it. 

* 

It was an ordinary Saturday morning when Stiles knocked on the loft door. Waking Derek from his sleep. He pulled on some underwear and a t-shirt before pushing the door open. 

“You don’t normally knock.” Derek said as he watched Stiles. He could see the bloodshot, red rimmed eyes, the flushed cheeks, the way Stiles held himself still. Derek was smelling Stiles’ sadness. “Everything okay?” 

“Brian asked me to stop seeing you.” 

Derek’s breath caught in his chest. “Okay.” 

“That’s it?” Stiles asked, voice uneven. “That’s all you have to say. _Okay._ ”

“I-” Derek tried to meet Stiles’ eyes but the other man wouldn’t look at him. “I will respect whatever decision you make. I don’t like it, I don’t want it to happen but…. you love Brian.” _And you don’t love me_ Derek added silently.

“Yeah well.” He stopped and met Derek’s eyes for the first time that morning. “I love you more.” Stiles took a deep breath. 

“What?” Derek said on a gasp.

“I broke up with Brian.” Stiles said firmly. “He asked me to choose between you two and I didn’t pick him.” 

Derek hoped, oh he hoped more than he had ever allowed himself to do so before. “What do you want to do now?” 

“I want to know why Brian thinks you’re in love with me,” Stiles said. He took a step forward bringing himself closer to Derek, not touching but so achingly close. 

“Because Brian isn’t an idiot.” Derek admitted. He reached out and took one of Stiles’ hands in his. “I can hide my emotions from werewolves but humans? Not so much. He saw straight through me.” 

Stiles’ fingers gripped Derek’s tightly. “So he was right.” Stiles said, awe in his voice and a breathtakingly open look on his face. 

“Yes.” Derek held his breath. 

Stiles paused. “I think I want to come in.”

Letting out his breath in a loud whoosh, Derek hesitated. “I- Stiles-” 

Stiles’ fingers tugged at the hem of Derek’s t-shirt. “I know what it means to come in.” 

“Do you? Really?” 

The hand holding Derek’s tightened. The other dragged up Derek’s chest to his neck. Stiles tilted his head up to press their lips together in a chaste, sweet kiss. “I wasn’t lying Derek. I do love you, more than anyone else. I just didn’t think I could have you.” 

“You’ve always had me. From the moment you held me in a pool, I was yours.” 

Derek moved back and he used their joined hands to pull Stiles into his loft. He shut the door behind them and Stiles led the way over to Derek’s bed. He pushed his flannel shirt off, toed off his shoes before kicking his jeans away. He stood there for a moment. Before tugging his Batman t-shirt off and pushing his Deadpool boxers to the floor. 

Sucking in a deep breath Derek reached out to touch Stiles’ side, sliding a hand over his ribs. He pulled his t-shirt over his head. Then pushed his underwear to the floor, stepping out of them as he moved in to gather Stiles in his arms. 

They tumbled onto the bed together, Stiles on top of Derek. “Say it to me.” 

“Say what?” Derek asked, confused.

“Say that you love me.” Stiles had that uncertain look in his eye. 

“I love you,” Derek whispered, “more than I can ever say.” 

Leaning in Derek pressed his lips to Stiles’ cheek. “I love you.” 

He kissed Stiles’ closed eyes. “I love you.” 

He drew his nose gently down the side of Stiles’ face. “I love you.” 

Derek pressed gentle butterfly kisses along Stiles’ jaw. “I love you,” he breathed against Stiles’ lips. 

“Fuck, Der.” Stiles murmured back as their lips met in a deep, wet kiss. 

It was more than Derek had ever believed he could have with Stiles. It was too little and it was enough all at once. 

Stiles pulled back to stroke his fingers down Derek's face. "I love you Derek. Always, only you." 

Burying his face in Stiles' neck Derek pulled his body closer. Relishing in this moment and wishing it could last forever. But knowing that it would only get better with Stiles by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr. [Come chat or prompt me.](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com/)


End file.
